MEMS can include numerous electromechanical devices fabricated on a single substrate, many of which are to be separately actuated in order to achieve a desired operation. For example, a MEMS optical switch may include numerous mirrors that are each positionable in a desired orientation for reflecting optical signals between originating and target locations upon actuation of one or more microactuators associated with each mirror. In order for each mirror to be separately positioned, separate control signals need to be supplied to the microactuators associated with each mirror. One manner of accomplishing this is to connect each microactuator to a control signal source with a separate electrical conductor (i.e., an interconnect line) fabricated on the surface of the substrate that extends between its associated microactuator and a bond pad at the periphery of the substrate where it can be easily connected to an off-chip control signal source. In this regard, the separate interconnect lines together comprise an interconnect bus and are typically arranged to run parallel with each other for substantial portions of their length.
As may be appreciated, the amount of footprint required on the surface of the substrate for an interconnect bus is an important factor in designing MEMS since increasing the footprint of the interconnect bus decreases the amount of footprint available for desired devices (e.g., mirrors and actuators). Another consideration is possible cross-talk between the separate interconnect lines. Cross-talk is a problem because a control signal intended for one actuator can be coupled from its interconnect line into adjacent interconnect lines causing undesired actuation of other actuators. A further consideration is the possibility of shorting between adjacent interconnect lines. Where the interconnect bus lines are exposed on the surface of the substrate, particles and the like can settle across adjacent interconnect lines thereby causing short circuits effecting operation of the MEMS.